Until recently the etiology of AIDS remained a mystery, although a number of viral agents have been shown to elucidate immunosuppressive activity in experimental animals. These include specific strains of the parvovirus, minute virus of mice, and to a lesser degree the recent canine parvovirus. It was therefore deemed of worth to search out any correlations between these agents and AIDS. An examination of greater than 25 sera from AIDS patients with specific ELISA to each of 10 distinct parvoviruses, which have been isolated from naturally occurring infections of canine, feline, bovine, porcine, murine, rat and human hosts, showed no significant correlation between AIDS and antibody to the test parvovirus. Furthermore, serum from 10 hemophiliacs, who are at a greater risk of getting AIDS, showed no abnormal presence of parvovirus antibodies. In addition, DNA was prepared from sera, semen, as well as various tissues from AIDS cases taken at autopsy. The DNA was negative when probed for parvovirus sequences from the forementioned parvovirus isolates.